


Finding the Lost One

by ficnchicken



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Bubble Bath, Connors a bit lost, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Movie Night, Oh also, Other, Sexual Tension, aimless rambling, but dont be the disappoint if u dontget what u want, hoho, hurrah, if youre better at knowing what you want than I am HAJSNZNX, ill shoo myself away from the tags now, just a bit, mentions of the emoji movie, needs help, never get your hopes up thats what life taught me alright, probably should have warned yall, read my children, sleep tight, the next chapter will eithe r be purely romance or smut i havent decided, these tags are getting loong, they did it, this is no place for rambling, will you be nekkid will you be not, you can comment which you want, you help, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficnchicken/pseuds/ficnchicken
Summary: Uh Connor doesn’t know what to do with his loss of commands. You’re here to help. Something ensues? Idk why don’t you find out yourself ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Bubbles for You

You unlocked your door with great haste, eager to be enveloped by the warmth of your home. With Connor in tow, you rid yourself of your shoes and went straight to the bathroom to prepare a pleasant, welcoming bath.

“Would you like me to prepare tea for you?”

You turned around to see him standing by the doorway, hair wet and clothes even wetter. You walked over to him and pushed him inside.

“No, I want you to get undressed and enjoy a nice, hot bath with me. I think I have some swimming trunks for you.”

He looked at you like you were out of your mind, you started wondering if you had been somewhat crude in your request, or rather demand, with the way you’d phrased it.

”I don’t require a bath to regain my ideal temperature, I adjust it myself.” then added as an afterthought, “But thank you.”

“If you only live by your _needs_ , you aren’t really living at all. Merely surviving. I’ll get you the trunks.” and like that you left him on yellow.

You got back to him after a little venture in your room, handed him the trunks and gave him some privacy. “Get changed while I’m in the kitchen, alright? And can you check the water so it doesn’t deluge my entire house.”

“Got it!”

You giggled at his mildly excited response, but since you understood the underlying reason for it, it also made you feel a little blue. Since his deviancy, he hadn’t received any more missions and objectives to accomplish. The lack of directions left him lost and mapless, he had told you this just a few days prior. You had told him that he’s free to make his own decisions now, but it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his new rights, he just didn’t know what he wanted. Being a good friend, you decided to help him discover a hobby and therefore, here you were, soaked to your core. But it was all going to be worth it, you’re sure, it just pained you to see him so... dejected.

You made your way back to Connor, calling out to him before opening the door, “You done? How’s the water?”

He opened the door with his wet clothes in hand and before he could reply you traded them for your cup of tea, putting them in the laundry machine. You’ll wash them later.

“The water’s at 105.8 degrees Fahrenheit, or 41 degrees Celsius.” he said as soon as you returned, “Is that to your liking?”

“Uh, I don’t know? We’ll see. Sounds good to me, though.”

You rummaged through your cupboards in search for cozy candles, a lighter and a surprise for Connor.

“Hop in the tub, I’ll just light these. Makes things way better, you’ll see.”

Ever so obedient, he did just as you had said and now watched as you walked around the bathroom, placing down candles.

After turning off the light, when you turned to join him in the water you noticed how he was eyeing your... body? He quickly corrected his gaze, though, quick enough to make you question if he had really been observing _you_. Well, it _is_ the least amount of clothes you’ve had on you in front of him. He could very well just be analyzing this new information... and storing it. For what purpose would he—?

“How’s the water?” he smiled.

You loved it when he smiled, it was either very sweet or very awkward and funny-looking. Either way, they were _his_ smiles, and you cherished them all.

“ _Perfecto_.” you confirmed, gesturing A-OK with your hand.

Although, you couldn’t say anything about it... you had been eyeing him a bit too. I mean, CyberLife did a hella good job with him and you weren’t about to deny that. But, you digress.

“Look, I’ve got something for you.”

He looked on with curiosity as you dropped the bath bomb between you and foam started forming.

“Bubble bath!”

He picked up some of the foam with his hand and eyed it like he does evidence on a crime scene. You were afraid that he would put it in his mouth for a second.

“Thank you.” he said as he looked around the room, “It is indeed very lovely. I’m glad you wanted to share this experience with me.”

You scooped up two handfuls of foam in your palms and blew it at him, a little piece of it landing on his nose. He wiped it off and retaliated. The bubble war has begun.

“Your tea should be potable by now, it’s on the cabinet behind you.”

“Shoot, I had completely forgotten about it.” you said as you reached for it.

The warmth was inviting, but when he saw that you only held it instead of drinking it he grew a bit concerned.

“Are you still feeling cold?” he asked and his LED blinked a few times, “The temperature has dropped to 95 degrees Fahrenheit, or—“

“I’m fine, I’m not that cold anymore. The cup’s just, it’s nice to hold.”

“Would you like me to raise the temperature of the water?”

“Leave it, I’m fine. We should get out soon, anyway. Can’t be in here all night.” you paused, changing topic, “Opinion on sports? Was it fun?”

“It was... fun.” there’s that awkward smile.

“...But not something you want to call your hobby?” you continued for him.

“...No.”

“Don’t sweat it, s’okay.” you leaned in to whisper, “ _It’s not my favorite activity either_.”

“And I don’t gain anything from it aside from social interactions, like you would.”

“Right, you don’t build muscle and stuff... Hey I, have a question...”

He raised his brows and smiled, silently urging you to continue.

“How do you feel about... I mean, not... being born? Not having parents and... well, a childhood?”

He opened his mouth, but said no words, LED spinning yellow. You thought you saw the beginning of red, but if you had, it had disappeared the next second. You started feeling like you’d been shot by a gun loaded with guilt.

“Indifferent. Since I don’t know what I’m missing out on, I don’t feel anything about it, really. We might look alike, but we’re different; humans and androids... Although, I’d like to have some childhood memories, to share with you and Hank when you’re discussing yours. Most of the memories I have, you’ve been a part of, therefore I never have something new to offer.”

“It’s alright, Connor,” you scooped up another ball of foam and placed it on his head, “think this way instead: the memories you share with us, the memories we share with you... they’ve been a welcomed and needed change in our lives... especially Hank’s. I mean, you saw the guy. Every day, I wouldn’t know whether he’d be late again or if he had killed himself. Fucking Gavin even wanted to bet with me once about it,” you laughed briskly, “until Hank showed up, perfect timing, and shut us both up. Connor, you were a turning point for not just us, but for androids and the world as well, along with Markus and his crew. So, my point is, you’ve already offered us so much more than we could ever have hoped for, understood?”

He nodded, and if he disagreed, he had made no move to show it, “Understood.”

You patted him on his naked shoulder and got up, out of the tub, “Come on, I’m in a movie mood. I’ll get some clothes for you. Towels are over there.” you said as you dried yourself with one, wrapping it around you, “And could you blow out the candles, pleasethanksyou’reanangel.”

You scavenged your closet for an oversized hoodie—on you, at least—and some overused, stretched out sweatpants. For a brief moment you wondered how his ass would look in—stop. You changed into your pajamas and handed him his change of clothes.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll be in the living room.” you informed him as you left for said room, browsing movies as you waited for him.

“These are very comfortable.”

“Right?? That’s why they look so... used. Comfort clothes.” you furrowed your brows together, just realizing something, “Do you, do you own any clothes other than that suit? Like, comfy clothes? Do you steal Hanks?” you grinned, then realized something else, the washing machine! 

You went to tinker with that, Connor in tow. But back to topic, Hank had gone with Connor to buy him a new outfit for work when he wasn’t required to wear his android getup anymore, but you’d never seen him in actual, _normal_ clothes. Thereby, the prompting of your question.

“I haven’t stolen anything from Hank, but he lends me articles at times.” his eyebrows rose in a mischievous manner, “Have _you_ stolen anything from Hank?”

You only smiled, and that was all he needed for an answer.

“When you get your own clothes—which, by the way, is what we’re doing tomorrow—can I steal something from you?” you asked with a cheeky smile, plodding back to the couch.

Connor was met with a dilemma: “If I give you my consent, it isn’t theft.”

“Guess you’ll just hafta disagree then.”

“...Then I’ll disagree.”

“Excellent, now come sit.” you patted the seat beside you and he sat down, amusement still evident on his face. “Whatcha say?” you nodded towards the television.

“I’m not opposed to any movie you’d like to watch, with one disputable exception.”

“...The Emoji Movie?”

“It’s not so much a movie as it is a one and a half hour long commercial.”

“Hah, it’s a classic, sadly. Couldn’t let you die without having seen it, since you know, being friends and all that means sharing each other’s burdens. This is one of mine. Also sharing is caring, I care. Deeply.” you said with a joking tone, hand over your heart, mocking a sob.

“Then I’m open to any other burden you’d like to share with me, even if it’s The Emoji Movie again.”

You smiled, “...Maybe another time. And you can talk about yours, we’ll do an exchange.”

He let out a breath through his nose, “Okay.”

“...But for now,” you said, starting the movie, “let’s watch this thing.”

But it had ended up being less watching and more sleeping. Connor stood up after scanning you for your breathing pattern and heart rate, his destination being your room. Gathering what he went there for, he returned, placing the plush animal in your hold with care. He knew you had trouble falling asleep without it, and even though you had already done that—you must have been exhausted—he thought you’d like to wake up with it as well.

He sat down beside you once again, watching movies you had talked about or simply had liked on your streaming platform. He didn’t understand why he had this overwhelming need to understand you better, to know about your interests and disinterests.

Perhaps he deeply cared about you too.


	2. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take him out stargazing, and when you innocently pat him, something unexpected happens.
> 
> which leads to... fun times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> but also fluff yep

“Are you sure you don’t feel drawn to _anything_ we’ve tried so far? What about this? Although you can’t really call it a hobby...” you said.

You were both lying down in your adjusted car seats, looking up through your glass ceiling to enjoy the night sky _without_ the chilling cold.

“I liked... spending time with you.” He earnestly said, “I find that I enjoy any activity if it’s in your company. Except The Emoji Movie.” 

You laughed, “Stop it with The Emoji Movie, you’re worse than the millennials! Baby boomer’s agree. But don’t fret, never again.”

When your laughter died down, you got serious again, “I enjoy spending time with you too, hell I even kinda enjoyed sports with you... but I can’t be your hobby, Connor.”

It looked like he didn’t understand the concept, couldn’t you just continue like this? But he understood you had a life outside of hanging out with him.

“It’s alright, took me decades, hope’s not lost.” you sighed, patting his hand. The skin on it disappeared, leaving you curious and confused. “Your hand, you’ve never done _that_ before.”

He moved it a small distance away from yours, curling it into a loose fist, staring at it. You touched his hand again and once more the skin was gone.

“Why’s that happening?”

“...I don’t know.”

Then you remembered; androids do this when interfacing—sharing information. I guess... connecting? 

“Aw, wait... is this like a bonding thing? Are, are we bonding?” you asked him with a happy little smile.

He finally looked at you, he seemed... off. “I... know androids share their memories with each other like this, and that it’s quite an intimate act... But I’ve never seen an android react like this to human touch. I don’t know why I... reacted like that.”

You could feel your heart picking up its pace and you’re certain he could sense that, but with all the times it’s sped up when he’s around, he might even think it’s your regular heart rate. Unfortunately, you knew he wasn’t an idiot, and it did nothing to soothe you.

“Intimate in what way?”

“When I probe an android’s memory it is unidirectional, and they usually aren’t cooperative. Everybody possesses memories they don’t want to share, but when you consent to showing them all—sparing no details—to each other... It’s a symbol of trust and a strong bond between the two parties.”

You took his hand again and smiled sadly, “I may not be able to... to do that, even though it sounds beautiful. But you can share any and all memories with me whenever you want, and I know I can do the same with you.”

“I’d like to share a lot of memories with you, memories we create together...”

You looked into his eyes, and he into yours, reading the situation, reading each other. You looked at your intertwined hands and he gave you a light squeeze. When you looked up into his soft, lovely eyes again you knew you had made up your mind. You squeezed back and leaned into him, your lips timidly finding his. He didn’t jerk back, didn’t push you away. He... returned your kiss.

When you pulled back, you could finally understand just how much you had yearned for this, with him. You wasted no time in trying that out again, and again, getting bolder with each kiss. You guided his hand up to your chest, to the home of your heart, and home to him. Now guiding him a bit lower, his hand found your covered nipple. You encouraged him to put pressure on it, only hoping that you weren’t scaring him away. He got the gist, deciding to keep going.

Letting go of his hand, you got on top of him, forearms supporting your weight on each side of his head and hands playing with his stylish hair. You licked his lips with the tip of your tongue and he parted his mouth for you. How could this even be happening, you found yourself wondering. You felt like whatever this was, it was fragile. That any wrong move and he’d be gone for good. But people often told you not to listen to that negative side of your brain, and this time, you decided that those people were right. As if you weren’t going to savor this moment, as if you weren’t going to put your tongue down his throat, leave hot kisses on his neck, roll your hips on—

“Do you get _boners_?” classic you, ruining the mood.

He looked guilty for a silent moment, “...Only if you’re around. Or in my thoughts...”

You... felt flattered, it’s funny how this was the best working compliment you’ve gotten in a long time. Grinning, you looked down at his chest where your hands rested.

“You turn me on too, hot cakes.” you said as you rolled your hips again.

His face lit up at the new nickname and his hands went to hold your thighs.

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Anything.”

“Have you ever masturbated while simultaneously thinking about me?”

You stopped everything you were doing at his uncharacteristic question, but then again, you _were_ on uncharted territory.

“Yes...” you leaned down to whisper in his ear, “and I came every time.”

You thought you saw the beginning of a smug smile, but it wouldn’t catch you by surprise this time. You thought back to his answer about his hard-ons, finding courage to ask, “Have you, um, ever jerked off to me?”

“I have... never performed the act of pleasuring myself. Although, I have thought about doing so, with you in mind. But I didn’t want to go about it without your permission, and asking for it seemed... inappropriate.”

“That’s, actually very sweet of you, Connor, but your mind is for yourself.” you stroked the side of his face with the back of your hand, tapping his LED twice, “There’s no CyberLife to take it from you anymore.”

He didn’t smile and didn’t speak, but you could recognize that face anywhere. That face when you realize something, something you maybe knew deep down but never had brought light to in your mind. Then he was back again, flashing you a short smile as he brought your face down to kiss you himself. You were taken aback, it felt different when he was the initiator, and for some godforsaken reason a tear of yours rolled off your cheek, onto his. Then he brought your whole body down to embrace you, it didn’t help your crying.

“I... love...?” he started, “I love you.”

You nuzzled into him, “I love you too, Connor, I really do.”

You stayed like that until the inevitable question left his lips, “Should we put a pause on our previous activity and resume at your place of residence?”

As much as it pains to get off him, you manage and say, “Let’s get going, then.”

“Your enthusiasm is very welcomed.”

“Get off my ass,” you snickered and added, “at least until we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffsh almost, next chapter guys i swear
> 
> although I’m not sure if I should write both female and male or just keep it kinda vague with descriptions
> 
> I think I’ll go with the latter ;u


	3. Artificial Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It  
> is  
> here

The drive home was... how to put it; excruciating. Since you hadn’t invested in an autonomous car, you had to keep your eyes on the road, at least a majority of the time. Neither could you just jump into his lap and ride him lest you both end up in a ditch somewhere at the side of the road. So essentially all you could do was to suffer it out, and his occasional, lingering stares sure as hell did not help you. In his reflection in the window you saw that his LED indicated he was deep in thought. You wondered what was going through his mind, and if it was anything like what was going through yours.

Finally arriving at home, you parked the car and stepped in, Connor like a shadow behind you. You didn’t let him do much more than closing the door before you pounced on him, effectively pinning him against the door.

Your lips moved against each other’s and your hands started roaming, slipping under the hoodie you’d convinced him to buy not long ago. While seeing his body was one thing, _feeling_ it was another. And a combination of both...

You grabbed the hem and lifted it off, throwing it on the nearest furniture.

“I hope whoever designed you got a raise, because damn.” you said, only somewhat joking, as you ran a hand from his cheek to his chest and down to his ass.

You leaned in, pressing yourself up against him and putting pressure between his legs. He didn’t provide you with much of a reaction, but you could tell he was enjoying himself because of his half-lidded eyes and heavy concentration.

“All androids are made to be pleasing to the eye, I am no exception. Therefore, no raises were given simply for my design.” He said, rather delayed. “Although... your heart rate and blood pressure seem to get a rise from it.”

Your kiss to his neck was cut short when you snorted into his shoulder, Connor was starting to really get the hang of comedy. The man could say some insanely fun things sometimes.

You placed a kiss on his shoulder and a hand on his heart, “What about yours? Does it beat faster?”

He slowly nodded, his hand moving to cover yours. You realized he was replicating what you did back in the car, when you brought his hand down to your nipple. You pinched it and circled it with your thumb, and when you bit it softly with your teeth, he let out a sigh, hand finding the back of your head.

“Did you like that?” you asked, glancing up at him.

“Yes... could you, repeat it?”

You certainly could. This time you used your tongue, flicking it while your hand stimulated the other.

“We’re still in the foyer. Do you not prefer to perform this activity in the comfort of your bed?”

“Well, foreplay can be anywhere, and for the wild, so can sex. But don’t worry, we’ll get to the bed soon.”

“Aren’t you impatient?” he asked with genuine curiosity in his voice, don’t tell me... was he?

“The more you want it, and the more you can’t have it, makes it feel so much better when you finally get to it.” you grinned at him, “Buuut, I guess we won’t really come any further if we don’t take our shoes off.”

When they were off you took his hand and guided him to your bed, making him sit down on its edge. You kissed him and told him to take off your sweater, which he did... but slower than you had anticipated. His feather-like touch on your sides as he rid you of the damned thing was teasing in and of itself. That little fucker had taken your words and used them against you.

When the sweater came off you got down on your knees and unzipped his fly. You tugged his pants off and kissed him above his new underwear you had also insisted on putting in the cart. He might not—like humans— _need_ several pairs, but it was kind of disconcerting that he only owned one.

You laughed quietly, “These were a good choice.” you said as you snapped its band.

It was black with gray pawprints, symbolic of his love for dogs.

“Thank you, I thought it was a suitable blend between playful and casual. It’s not something I went overboard on in picking, but it’s not something I normally would have—“

“Do you know what underwear would suit you best?” he raised his eyebrows at your question, “No underwear.”

His LED blinked a few times, “I thought these suited me?” he said, perplexed.

“No, I-I meant, I meant that you would look really good... without... any on.”

“Oh.” he looked slightly ashamed of himself. You knew he still struggled sometimes with understanding ambiguous sentences, even if provided with context. “Likewise.” he said at last and had the audacity to wink at you.

“Lie down.” you said, getting out of your own pants as he did so and tossed them somewhere you were paying no mind to.

Crawling onto him, you began feeling a little flustered at his meticulously observant eyes, never leaving your frame. You planted your forehead on his chest, hesitation beginning to form.

“Do you actually get any... um, pleasure out of this? Like, do you—“ your fingers trailed down his body as you sat up again, “—what do you feel when I touch you?”

“I feel a sense of want, and it’s a bit overwhelming. I feel... mesmerized—by you. There’s not much else I’m processing other than you, almost like I‘ve short-circuited.” he glanced at your hands, “And your touch feels pleasant.”

You inwardly shook your head, why were you doing this, to yourself and to him. You both obviously wanted this, you just didn’t want him to feel like he was making a mistake with you.

_No, go away. You didn’t need this right now. Not ever._

You were intent on making this a good and memorable time. Leaning down, you began kissing his neck, sucking even, until you understood that bruises were not going to form on his skin. You looked up at him, wanting to leave some kind of souvenir behind. But mere memories would do, it was after all his wish. Your mouth continued southwards on its journey, making it to his clothed erection where you placed a kiss. You massaged him through the fabric before pulling it down, revealing what was all of him.

You didn’t know what you were expecting, I guess you were just bracing for whatever it could’ve been. Robocock for the robocop perhaps, or something completely foreign. But his situation down there looked like any male human’s. Technology... goddamn it had come far—and in the right direction too if you were allowed to play the judge.

“If it’s not to your liking I can request a replacement—“

“No—no replacements needed, Connor, it’s definitely to my liking.” you clarified, “I just... how much do you know about, uhm, this.”

“About sexual intercourse?”

“Yeah” you grimaced, he sounded so clinical... but probably better than your vague gesturing.

“I have done some rather extensive research on the topic while on our way here. But as I haven’t yet had the chance to apply any of it to... non-fictitious scenarios, I can’t make an estimation of how satisfied you’ll feel by my actions.” 

So that was the reason for his prolonged color change back in the car... and when he was staring at you, this running through his mind...

“Don’t worry, we have the night to find out.”

You touched him, this time with the absence of anything in the way. Your hand moved up and down in a repeating manner, its rhythm increasing gradually and treating him like you would any human. In return, he treated you with small, precious sounds as he studied your doings.

“Is this good?” you asked, you weren’t all too sure if he would speak up in case he wanted you to do something different after all.

He nodded, “...It’s unlike any experience I’ve had. But positively so.”

You were pleased with that response and decided to step up the game, enclosing him with your mouth, taking in the entirety of him. When you sucked and then abandoned him with a titillating sound, he gasped.

“Again...” he said as you started taking off your own underwear, “please?”

“Another time, I promise, but I want you now.” you said, fetching the lube and being generous with it.

You both allowed your breaths to escape as you let him in, relishing in this shared sensation. Additionally, he made efforts to pleasure you too, storing away what you enjoyed and what you didn’t for that other time you’d promised. But for now you rocked on him, feeling him thrust into you with every wave. It was starting to become too much, but pleasantly so, and you caught yourself wondering if he could feel something similar. Your questions were answered as you felt his release inside of you, yet he didn’t cease his movements, driving you over along with him.

You both stilled and enjoyed the calm moment, regaining your energy, or... at least yours. You listened to his artificial heartbeat as he carded his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp.

“How’s this for a memory?” you tittered.

He held your gaze, simply smiling at you.

“Your smile is my favorite thing.” you said, poking his cheek.

“Then I’ll make sure to smile more frequently, for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
